The Street We Live On
The Street We Live On is a celebration of 35 years, which aired as Episode 4057. In the special, Elmo has a special day in Elmo's World, thinking about his neighborhood. The special contains clips from classic Sesame Street episodes, a special musical number sung by the Sesame Street cast members, and a timeline sequence which pays tribute to some of the greatest moments of Sesame Street. Clips in Timeline Sequence :1969: Gordon shows Sally around Sesame Street (Episode 0001)/ Ernie sings Rubber Duckie. :1970: The King of 8. :1971: The Ladybug Picnic. :1972: Herry Monster and John-John count to 20. :1973: Bob and Maria, dressed as spies, sing "One of These Things". :1974: David and Olivia sing The People in Your Neighborhood. :1975: Lily Tomlin sings and signs Sing. :1976: Ernie plays doctor with Bert. :1977: Madeline Kahn and Grover sing Sing After Me. :1978: C-3PO sees Big Bird. :1979: "Born to Add" :1980: Big Bird sings "Wheels on My Feet". :1981: Harry Belafonte sings "The Coconut Counting Man". :1982: Teeny Little Superguy. :1983: Big Bird learns that Mr. Hooper is not coming back (Episode 1839). :1984: Maria and Luis sing "You Say Hola." :1985: The adults see Mr. Snuffleupagus for the first time ever (Episode 2096). :1986: "Put Down the Duckie". :1987: "African Alphabet Song". :1988: Kermit directs Forgetful Jones in a production of "Oklahoma". :1989: Alistair Cookie of Monsterpiece Theater introduction of "The King and I" with Grover as the king. :1990: Luxo Jr. :1991: Oscar sings "I Love Trash". (remake) :1992: "That's the Letter O" :1993: William Wegman's dogs count. :1994: Savion plays a rhyming game. :1995: "Eating Cookie". :1996: A beluga whale shows Elmo love. :1997: Tony Bennett sings "Slimey to the Moon". :1998: Patrick tells Grover that he is the best monster he has ever met. :1999: "Furry Happy Monsters" :2000: "What is Friend?" :2001: Big Bird learns that a hurricane blew his nest down (Episode 3977). :2002: Elmo tells the fire fighters that he's not scared anymore (Episode 3981). :2003: Miles and the monsters sing the alphabet. :2004: The cast at the end of the special. Cast Major Muppets :Elmo, Grover, Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Oscar the Grouch, Slimey, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Zoe, Rosita, Telly Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Baby Bear, Curly Bear, and Chickens. Background Muppets :Herry Monster, Narf, Googel, and Mel. Human Cast :Alan, Bob, Gabi, Gina, Gordon, Luis, Maria, Miles, Mr. Noodle, Susan, and Dorothy. Muppet Performers of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Pam Arciero, Lisa Buckley, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Jennifer Barnhart, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, Bryant Young, Steve Whitmire, Frank Oz Actors :Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Desiree Casado, Emilio Delgado, Olamide Faison, Bill Irwin, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman Trivia *Although Mr. Hooper, Miles' adoption, Maria and Luis' wedding, and Gabi's birth are all touted as events that occurred before Elmo was born, they in fact occurred long after the character was introduced. Elmo, in fact, can be seen in the clip of Maria and Luis' wedding, yet acts like he isn't even there. *Although the timeline sequence includes a clip from one of C-3PO and R2D2's appearances for 1978, their appearances were actually made in season 11. External links * Tough Pigs Journal: Believe in Yourself * Tough Pigs Journal: My Week with Sesame Anniversaries: Day 5, Year 35 __NOWYSIWYG__ Street We Live On Street We Live On 4057 ~ Street We Live On 4057 Category:Anniversary Productions